


Jealousy

by galactic_magic



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Barbara and Diana attend the grand opening of a new museum exhibit together, and Diana gets jealous of someone flirting with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Jealousy

“How did I get so lucky?” Barbara sighs, scanning her girlfriend up and down as they finished getting ready.

Diana chuckles, kissing her cheek, “Because I love you,”

Barbara smiles, slipping on her shoes and opening the door. They drive to the museum, excited to see the new exhibit they both worked on. They’ve spent months identifying and studying new artifacts that have recently been discovered, and now finally the public would get to see.

It’s even more busy than they expected, but thankfully they get special clearance to get in ahead of everyone else.

“Ya know, no one ever knows what people like us do behind the scenes,” Barbara says. “Not that I’m looking to be awarded or anything, it’s just…kind of weird people only see the pretty displays and don’t think of anything else,”

“True,” Diana nods, squeezing her hand. “But we know,”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Barbara grins.

Diana lets go of Barbara’s hand for a moment, gazing in the opposite direction, “I have to go pick up something from my office, I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Oh yeah! Sure!” Barbara watches as she goes, then turns to look around a bit.

She reads some of the descriptions of the plaques, some of which she helped to write. She waves to other colleagues and answers some questions from people looking confused.

“Barb? Is that you?” a familiar voice calls behind her.

She spins to face it, breaking out in a smile and hugging him, “Oh my gosh, George! Hi! How have you been?”

“Clearly not as good as you, you’re basically running this place,”

“Oh, _stop,_ ” she laughs. “I’m just a specialist who likes to help people out when I can. It’s not like I discovered any of this stuff myself,”

“I’m sure you could, though,” he playfully nudges her arm. “Hey, would you want to-“

“Barbara, who’s this?” Diana returns, glaring at her friend.

“Oh hey! This is just one of my old good friends from college, George! We had a lot of classes together and people would always make fun of us for majoring in so many things,”

“Oh, yeah, you think she’s nerdy now, you should’ve seen her back then,” George recalls. “Remember when we’d throw our own little college parties because we were never invited to the real ones?”

“Oh my gosh _yes,_ ” Barbara giggles.

“Hey, you seeing anyone? Maybe we could grab some coffee after and catch up?”

“She’s seeing me,” Diana says coldly.

George turns back to Barbara, “No, no, I mean would I be intruding on anything if we went out together?”

“George…” Barbara takes Diana’s hand. “Diana’s my girlfriend,”

He stares for a second, taking a moment to process, “Oh! I am so sorry, I didn’t know that you-“

“It’s okay, really,” Barbara assures him. “I’d love to catch up sometime still though! Just not…”

“Not like that. Yeah, I get it, no worries,” he shrugs. “I’ll see you around then! Treat her right, okay?”

Diana’s stone face softens a bit and they both wave as he walks away.

“You weren’t seriously jealous, were you?” Barbara pokes her.

“He _asked you out_ in front of me, Barbara. What would you rather me feel?” she continues watching him until he’s out of sight. “Who was he anyway?”

“An old friend from college, I told you,” Barbara says. “I mean, we did date for a little while, but most of it we were just really good friends. Maybe he never fully got over it, so that’s why he asked me out again. But I promise he’s super nice and respectful and now that he knows we’re together he’ll never try anything again,”

“Good,” Diana kisses the top of her head. “But I suppose I understand, I’d never be able to get over you either,”

“Oh, shush,” Barbara laughs. “I’m the one dating a literal goddess,”

“We’re talking about _you_ , sweetheart,” she presses a kiss to her lips. “Come on, let’s go finish looking around,”


End file.
